Vingadores (Terra-616)/Galeria
Avengers (Earth-616) each member to date from Avengers Annual Vol 1 2.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) Avengers inductees prior to the Vision from Avengers Vol 1 58.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) Black Knight joins the team from Avengers Vol 1 71.jpg Avengers Vol 1 176 0003.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) the Captain's Roster from Avengers Vol 1 300.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 1 366 001.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Daken Dark Wolverine Vol 1 9.1.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 4 1 0001.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 4 20 001.jpg|Os Vingadores (Heróis Quebrados) Avengers (Earth-616), New Avengers (Earth-616) and Secret Avengers (Black Ops Unit) (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 26.JPG|Membros dos Vingadores (Vingadores vs. X-Men) Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 5 1 001.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 5 1.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 5 15 001.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 5 17 0001.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 5 17 page 23.jpg Original Sin Vol 1 2 page 22 panel 1.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from Infinity Vol 1 6.jpg Avengers (Earth-616) from INFINITY Vol 1 6.jpg Avengers (Earth-616), Euroforce (Earth-616), Next Avengers (Earth-10943), Ascendants (Earth-616), Maria Hill (Earth-616), Phillip Couslon (Earth-616), Sebastian Druid (Earth-616), from Avengers World Vol 1 14.jpg Avengers (Earth-616), New Avengers (Earth-616), Secret Avengers (Black Ops Unit) (Earth-616), Fantastic Four (Earth-616) and Maria Hill (Earth-616).jpg|Along the New Avengers, the Secret Avengers and the Fantastic Four A + X Vol 1 1-4 Textless (Combined Covers).jpg Equipes (Gráficos de Canto) Early Roster.jpg|Vingadores 1968 Avengers1980.jpg|Vingadores 1980 Avengers1985.1.jpg|Vingadores 1985 Avengers1985.2.jpg Avengers1985.3.jpg Avengers1987.jpg|Vingadores 1987 Avengers 1988.jpg|Vingadores 1988 Capas Avengers Classic Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Todos Vingadores Avengers Vol 1 181.jpg Avengers Vol 1 277.jpg Avengers Vol 1 345.jpg Avengers Vol 3 12 Variant Wrap.jpg Avengers Vol 3 2.jpg Avengers Vol 3 80 Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 3 36 Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 3 37 Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 3 38 Textless.jpg Avengers Nights of Wundagore Vol 1 2001 Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 4 5 Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 4 12.1 Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 4 19 Textless.jpg|Os Vingadores Age of Heroes Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Avengers The Origin Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Vingadores (Lista Original) Avengers The Origin Vol 1 2 Larroca Variant Textless.jpg|Vingadores (Lista Original) Captain America Hail Hydra Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg|Vingadores (Segunda Lista) Secret_Invasion_Vol_1_2_McNivan_Variant Textless.jpg|Vingadores Avengers Finale Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Vingadores Avengers_Vol_3_82_Textless.jpg|Os Poderosos Vingadores Thor Vol 2 81 Textless.jpg| Avengers Assemble Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg Avengers Assemble Vol 2 25 Textless.jpg Avengers The Origin Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 10 Brandshaw Variant Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 5 24.NOW Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 5 39 Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 5 1, 2 and 3 textless covers connected.jpg All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Cartões de Troca X-Men vs. Avengers (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Cartões do Universo Marvel: Série I Avengers (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Cartões do Universo Marvel: Série I Avengers vs. Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-6311) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Cartões do Universo Marvel: Série II Avengers vs. Ultron (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Cartões do Universo Marvel: Série II Avengers (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Cartões do Universo Marvel: Série II Avengers (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Cartões do Universo Marvel: Série III | VejaTambém = }}